Manticore X
by Bethica
Summary: The X5 unit were sent out on a mission to rescue Sandeman and destroy the Familiars. If they accoplish this mission can they live in Seattle or go back to Manticore. Please R&R cuz you gotta read it
1. The Plan

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing, I just write fanfics for a living  
  
~~  
  
They designed her to be the perfect soldier a human weapon then she escapes.  
  
"Wait a minute, this is not how my story goes," said Max "This how it goes you and you got it all wrong"  
  
~~  
  
Max: (voice over): In the early 1990's a secret government facility known as Manticore was created by billions of tax dollars diverted to Manticore, with the money was taken out of people's tax dollars they were able to create the genetically engineered super-soldiers. Many young woman were asked to carry a test tube baby and exchanged it for money, they all agree, so did my mother.  
  
My mother, I think not so sure that she found out what they were going to do with me, she tried to escape but failed. She was forced to deliver me around people in plastic suits, she was scared and frighten, and then when I was born she was taken away from me.  
  
When I was young I was trained with martial arts, experiments, whatsoever to create a perfect soldier. I was trapped in Manticore, I didn't like what they were doing to me, but I want out, I couldn't escape, because my barcode stamped the back of my neck will always land me back to Manticore and be locked up with the Nomiles are also called the X-2, a crazy batch of X-Series.  
  
I'm also an X-Series as well, I'm an X5. When I was raised, I didn't have a name, like Mary, Susan, Clare or whatever. Instead all the X-Series and the transgenetics were given numbers due to the barcode. I'm X5-452. Each of the X5 or whatever are in units. I'm in Unit 12 with my other recruits. We soon to make names of each of us, I choose the name Max. We knew we had to escape because we want out.  
  
The winter of 2009, we planned to escape, I begin to have a seizure just in time to escape. Eva my transgenetic sibling went to get a gun, she did. As we were leaving our bunks. Lydecker with a gun stopped Eva from shooting him and getting us all killed.  
  
"Stop! Do not escape, please" We thought he was lying, but the tone of his voice he is telling the truth.  
  
Zack steps foreword to Lydecker. "X5-599! Why do you don't want us to escape? We want out!"  
  
"My gifted children, the reason me and Sandeman created you is to stop the Familiars, they are monsters and needs to be stop, soon they will come down to Manticore and wipe us all out"  
  
"Whose Sandeman and Familiars?" said Zack, Zack is speaking for all of us, he's our leader.  
  
"Sandeman is the guy who created you, for a purpose to serve as soldiers and also the main reason he created you is to be the perfect soldier, instead of bringing soldiers to a war field, just bring few soldiers like you and lose none."  
  
"Why are you asking us?"  
  
"Because, you're my strongest soldiers"  
  
Max: (voiceover): We all believed in him, we all sense he is telling the truth, instead of escaping, we are training more and more to be the strongest unit, to save Manticore and protect our kind.  
  
11 years later:  
  
Lydecker got a called that Sandeman was kidnapped by Familiars. Lydecker now told us we need to go to the real world and save Sandeman and eliminate all Familiars. We know we have to do this, because we reach our requirements as a soldier and be as a soldier. He told us about this computer hacker 'Eyes Only' and find him, because he can be useful and to help us. Lydecker told us our identity needs to be safe and no one should not know, we need to act like human beings as we are not X5's or genetically engineered super-soldiers, now our story begins  
  
~~  
  
Max walks outside of the perimeter gates with her siblings. Lydecker goes in front of Max and his children. "Your main designation is Seattle, where all the Familiars loot around and this one X-Series was sent out on a mission and she can be quite useful, she is at Seattle, her designation X6- 817, by the way she is a tough cookie, I mean she is a rebel X6, you will figure it out as soon as you find her."  
  
Jondy looks at Lydecker. "Sir, what about our barcodes?"  
  
"Cover them with make-up, a sweater with a hood, or your hair."  
  
The X5 unit didn't under stand what make-up is, they are confused. Lydecker rolls his eyes that they need to understand different surroundings in Seattle. "Make-up is something to cover something as like"  
  
"Mud!" said Tinga  
  
"Yeah like mud" All the X5 looks at each other and picks up wet mud and put it behind there necks. "I didn't mean like that" As he mumbles to himself. "Ok X5 unit, your prime mission is"  
  
~~  
  
Locate and find X6-817 Find 'Eyes Only'  
  
~~  
  
"Go!" The X5 unit starts running through the forest with mud the back of there necks. They are wearing army white, gray, black army colors and a gray shirt. They begin to travel through Wyoming, Montana and then Seattle Washington 


	2. Touring the Streets of Seattle

Touring the Streets of Seattle  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing!  
  
Max walks down the street of Seattle. "Zack, what's wrong around here?" Max sees wrecked buildings, graffiti's all over cars and buildings. Max sees sector cops patrolling the city.  
  
"I don't know, Lydecker never tells us about the outside world" Zack sees people trying to get themselves warm over a trash barrel with fire burning. "This must be Manticore other place."  
  
"Zack! We can't say the M word, cuz you know why!" said Jack. He started to shake a little bit. "I need the Blue Lady card Ben!" Ben hands him the Blue Lady card to Jack. Jack takes it and his shakiness stops. "That's better"  
  
"Ok, gang, we need to split up in twos, we need to find X6 and Eyes Only," said Zack. "Max and Jondy, Jack and Me, Eva and Tinga, Brin and Zane, and Ben with Sly, and Krit with David"  
  
Max and Jondy starts to walk down an Alley. Jondy notice a baby American shorthair kitten. "Wow! A little animal that is purring" said Jondy. She starts to pet it. "Nice, creature" She notices a name tag. "His name is Max"  
  
"How can there be two Maxes?"  
  
"I don't know, bye creature," Jondy walks away from the kitten. The kitten follows Jondy. It's meowing. "Oh, you wanna come with me and Max?" The kitten meows. She picks it up and begins to pet it, "nice creature". Jondy and Max has no clue what it is, so they are calling it 'creature'.  
  
An old man goes up to Jondy. "Thank you, you found my cat Max, here's $100" He hands the cash to Jondy. "I had been looking for him for a week!" Jondy hands him the kitty to the old man. The old man walks away.  
  
"Maybe that cat likes us, cuz we have cat DNA," said Jondy  
  
"Yeah, what do we do for this paper?" said Max  
  
"I don't know, let's keep it, maybe humans use this to live"  
  
Max walks down the alley a little further. She sees a sign that says Jam Pony. Original Cindy walks out of Jam Pony. She sees Max and Jondy. "You wanna work here? Normal can need more people"  
  
"No thank you," said Jondy  
  
"That's alright boo, what about you?"  
  
"No, maybe some other time" Max sees a girl causing a fight between the sector cops. She used her camera-like eyesight. She sees a barcode. "Jondy, we gotta blaze" Max hand signals to Jondy, Jondy nods. Max and Jondy runs towards the girl.  
  
"Well, you idiots should have realized, this is no sector cops area!" The girl paused. "This is America!" She walks away from the cops. She paused and she back flips and kicks the two cops in the head. She takes their gun and key card. She hops onto her bike and droves off.  
  
Max runs over to the sector cops and check there pulse. "They are alive, that's why Lydecker says she a rebel" Jondy sees one of the cops waking up. "Let's go, and report to Zack.  
  
~~~  
  
An old warehouse:  
  
The girl gets off her bike and put the gun in her pocket. Few men in black comes out a hiding space with there guns in there hands. "Freeze!" The girl smiles, she used her vision enchantment. A man with a gun in his hands walks toward the girl.  
  
"Hello, 817, did you get my job done?"  
  
"Yeah, White, got the key card" She goes to her pocket and hands White the key card. He takes it swiftly. He smiles a bit, he puts his gun away. His cell phone rang. He answers it, he told is men to lower the gun down and put it away.  
  
He walks away, "Fe'nos tol, how's Sandeman?"  
  
A woman on the other line begins to speak. "We have a problem, Lydecker sent 12 X5's to save Sandeman and destroy our cult"  
  
"Ok" He hangs up. He walks toward his men. "Move out and go back to the base" His men leave the warehouse. "817, I have a job, capture 12 X5's and you will get your reward"  
  
"Ok, anything for Ames White" She smiles a bit. She walks away from White, she gets on her bike. White throws her a tazor. She catches it. "Want me to capture them?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
White knows 817 is an X6, he knew that for a week, he trusts her, he doesn't want to kill her because she is strong and lethal. White treats her as a family member. 817 already knows about the breeding cult, because she is now part of it. 817 is more of a rebel, she is a traitor.  
  
White looks at 817. "You need a name, how about, Monix?"  
  
"Excellent" She puts on her black eyeglasses on and starts the bike, she drives out of the warehouse.  
  
~~  
  
The 12 X5 meet up with each other in Crash. Max goes up to Zack. "We found her, we lost her, cause she on a motorcycle."  
  
"Lydecker won't like this!"  
  
The Tv begins to speak, it's Eyes Only.  
  
This is a streaming video, this cannot be traced and it cannot be stop it's the free voice left of the city, rumors are saying that 12 x5s are roaming the streets of Seattle, saying that they can stop the murders and insane of Seattle Crisis, this has been an Eyes Bullet peace out"  
  
"That's a lie!" said Eva  
  
Monix walks into Crash. "This is the number one spot for a X5 to chill in, she notice 12 X5s talking to each other. "This is my day!" She takes out her tazor out and runs towards Eva and begins to tazor Eva. Eva falls to the ground. Max and the other X5's begins to fight with Monix. Monix sprang her hands in the air and all the X5's went different directions. Max went throw the windows of Seattle. Monix gets grabbed behind Ben. Ben knocks her to the ground. He notice a snake symbol on her arm.  
  
"Guys, she one of them!"  
  
Max gets back into Crash. "What?" She walks closer to Monix. "You're a traitor"  
  
Monix opens her eyes and she jumps back to the air and she grabs Max, they went out of the window and starts to fight. Monix is too strong for Max. Max throws a few punches at Monix, she blocks it. Max used her flash-like speed at Monix. Monix swung her feet and Max flew in the air and went threw a window.  
  
~~~  
  
Logan Cale's Apartment: Logan stops what he is doing and wheels towards Max, he has a gun in his hand. "Get off the ground" Max gets off the ground, she looks at the gun. She used her flash-like speed and grabs the gun out of his hands. She takes the bullets out and puts it in her pocket. She hands him the gun. "You're an X5?" He notices her barcode. She turns around sharply.  
  
Max sees his computer is still intact, she sees the Eyes Only screen. "Your Eyes Only, mission accomplishes."  
  
"What kind of mission?"  
  
"To rescue Sandeman and destroy the Familiar cult, I saw your TV thing, we are not going to stop the insaneness of Seattle Crisis, we came here to save Sandeman and kill every Familiar."  
  
"To kill every Familiar is really impossible, because this girl 817, is also a Familiar and a transgenetic, she smells her kind everywhere."  
  
"That's why she found us at Crash"  
  
"No, she works there at this time,"  
  
"How do you know she was a Familiar? And a Traitor?"  
  
"She landed me into the chair, I saw the snake symbol, without her noticing I took a blood samples of her"  
  
"Blood Samples?"  
  
"Yeah I got her strength, that's about it, I don't have any fancy equipment. Her Strength is 9,999 and can I have a sample of your blood?" Max pinches her figures and put blood on a slide. Logan wheels over to his microscope and checks it. "Well your strength is 4,444, her strength is 2x then yours, you guys have a problem." 


End file.
